


Mom's here (and she's not going to let you go)

by hereforthehurts



Category: Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts (Cartoon)
Genre: A self indulgent fic where Wolf gets the parents she deserves, Caretaker Parents, Caretaking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fever, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mom Song Oak, Past Abuse, Sickfic, This is for ya'll with the mommy/daddy issues (or both) that needs some good old family fluff, Trauma, Traumatized Wolf, Whump, Whumptober 2020, anyway yeah wow this is a lot, like a lot of fluff, lots of them - Freeform, mentions of abuse, past trauma, she's fucking ten GUYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27209557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereforthehurts/pseuds/hereforthehurts
Summary: Song didn’t know what to expect when she found Wolf sleeping inside the cupboard below the kitchen counter, huddled up in a fetal position in the corner.ORBasically some Family Fluff for Wolf because her ten years old traumatized ass needs it,,,, seriously.
Relationships: Lio Oak & Wolf, Lio Oak/Song Oak, Song Oak & Wolf
Comments: 11
Kudos: 128





	Mom's here (and she's not going to let you go)

**Author's Note:**

> Therapy: expensive  
> Writing a whump/sickfic of your favorite traumatized character being taken care of their newfound family : free

Song didn’t know what to expect when she found Wolf sleeping inside the cupboard below the kitchen counter, huddled up in a fetal position in the corner.  
  
Her first instinct was to reach out and wake her up, of course—what was she doing there, anyway? Was she hiding? Maybe she was playing a game with Kipo and fell asleep there? She doesn’t know. But when her hand touched the side of her forehead, all she felt was sweat and heat.  
  
And then, Wolf woke up—eyes shot open wide in surprise, letting out a small, startled gasp.  
  
“Wolf?” Song spoke up, readjusting her crouched position so that she could look at her better. “What are you d—Wolf?”  
  
It was just then she realized that the girl was _shaking._ Her eyes were as wide as saucers, hands wrapped protectively around her knees, and she was shaking. She was _terrified._ Why…? “Wolf, honey, are you okay?”  
  
She shook her head stiffly. Her mouth was open, as if she was about to say something, but no words came out.  
  
“Wolf, it’s me, wh—”Wolf pressed herself against the cupboard wall when Song tried to reach out for her, desperate to get out of her touch. One of her arm moved to shield her head, hands grasping on the edge of her shirt tightly. Song stops almost immediately. “Oh, okay, I'm so sorry, um—”  
  
“Song?” Lio’s voice asked behind her. “What are you doing there?”  
  
“I…” She looks up at him, and his face fell when he saw hers. “I don’t… I don’t know.”  
  
“Is it Kipo?” Lio crouches beside her, trying to get a good look of what she was looking at. “What’s she doing in—how did she even get _in_ there? I—”  
  
Song grabs on his arm before he could reach inside and shook her head. _“It’s not Kipo,”_ she mouthed. _“Wolf.”_  
  
_“Wolf? What’s she doing there?”_ He mouths back. _“Is she okay?”  
  
“I don’t think so. I don’t know what happened to her… she’s scared.”  
  
“Did something happen? Maybe she’s upset, or, I don’t know—”_ Lio crouches back down and attempted to call the girl quietly, not wanting to scare her even more. “Wolf? Is everything okay, kiddo? Did something happen, or are you hurt, or—”  
  
Wolf shook her head and muttered something, almost in a whisper.  
  
“What was that? Honey, I can’t hear you,” Song tried again, inching closer to her. “Look, whatever it is, we’ll help you, okay? You don’t need to be scared.”  
  
“I…” Wolf grips on her hair, tugging it, face still buried on her knees. “I’m sorry.”  
  
“Sorry?” She asks, frowning even deeper. “For what? Wolf, we won’t get angry, okay? I promise we won't. I just need you to come out here and tell me what's wrong.”  
  
“Song… maybe we should give her some space for a moment?” Lio says to her quietly, squeezing her shoulder. “I know you’re worried, but—”  
  
Song stood up from her crouching position and shook her head. “It’s not that, Lio, I—I think she’s sick, or something. I don’t know what happened, but when I found her and managed to touch her for a while, she was burning up.”  
  
Lio frowns. “Are you _sure?_ ”  
  
“Look, I’m a mother, okay? I know. I just _do_. I don't know how to explain this, but I’m worried. We can’t just leave her here like this.”  
  
He sighs, knowing that she was right. “Okay, so… what do we do? Do we keep talking to her?”  
  
“I… I just need to know why she’s so _scared_ ,” Song says. “I mean, she was shaking. I’ve never seen anyone as terrified as that. It’s like as if I was going to kill her.”  
  
“ _Wolf,”_ Lio suddenly grabs her arm, with the same face he had when he discovered an answer to something unknown. “ _Wolves_ —she was raised by them. The Newton wolves. Kipo told me about how she grew up with the wolves and… and how she was—” they shared a look, and Song understood what he was trying to say almost immediately.  
  
_Abused_. Both mentally and physically—that’s why she was so scared. Weakness is something that they don’t show in a wolf pack—so if you’re hurt, or sick…  
  
The weak are left behind. The weak gets eaten. The weak _dies_.  
  
“Oh, Wolf,” She placed her hand over her mouth absently. She wanted to cry. No wonder Wolf was so agile and tough compared to all the other burrow kids. Raised by wolves, _abused_ by wolves, and then surviving the mute world on her own… and she was _ten_. Song crouches back down and stuck her head inside again, this time determined to get the small girl into her arms.  
  
“Wolf,” She began, speaking softly as she could—how does she convince Wolf, a traumatized girl who’s fevered out of her mind, that she isn’t a threat? That she isn’t going to hurt her, that she’s going to take care of her?  
  
“Wolf, it’s me—I’m Song. Remember me?”  
  
The girl just shook her head, still not looking up from her knees.  
  
“I’m… I’m Song, Kipo’s mom. We baked a cake on your eleventh birthday, remember? You let me do your hair that day, and you ate cake for the first time—it was chocolate cake with peanut butter frosting and chocolate chunks, and you loved it as much as Kipo and I do—remember?”  
  
That made Wolf hold her head up a little, eyes peeking from her arms and the bundle of her messy, dark hair. It was a progress, _finally_ —Song had to restrain herself from just scooping up the small girl into her arms. She has to keep going. “I know you don’t feel well, Wolf—and that’s okay. That’s okay, I promise. I’m going to take care of you, but you have come out of there and let me.”  
  
“You’re—you’re not going to hurt me?” Wolf whispers, voice hoarse and tired. It was the first words she heard that came out of her.  
  
If Song’s heart could physically rip apart, it would. “No, no no _no_ , of course not, honey—I would never hurt you. Nobody’s going to hurt you. I’m not going to let _anyone_ hurt you.”  
  
Wolf’s bloodshot, tired eyes stares at her as she slowly reaches in, carefully holding her hand in hers. It was warm. Too warm. Song’s motherly instincts acts up almost immediately, screaming at her to get the small girl a cold washcloth and wrap her in a light blanket to stop the shivering and hold her in her arms and never let her go. “I’m here, Wolf. Mom’s here. You’re going to be okay.”  
  
Perhaps it was the fever, or how tired she was, maybe both—but Wolf nods and repeated the word “mom” before completely surrendering into her arms, letting Song carry her out of the small cupboard.  
  
“Oh, thank goodness,” Lio sighs in relief behind her—his fatherly instincts starts to kick in too, being a single parent to his daughter for almost fourteen years and all. “I—I’m going to go get some things, I’ll be right back. You stay with her.”  
  
Song shook her head, wrapping her arms tighter around the small, shaking girl. “Trust me, I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
It didn’t take long for him to come back. When he steps into the room, Song was rocking back and forth on the bed—Wolf was in her arms, eyes open wide with a mix of expressions on her face—scared? Confused? Lio didn’t know, but he doesn’t really care much, either. All that he needs to do now was to bring the girl’s temperature down and make sure she’s okay for the moment.  
  
Wolf whimpers and shut her eyes closed when Lio pressed the cold washcloth on her forehead, placing her arms over her head as if she was bracing for a physical hit. Song brings her arms down, shushing her softly every now and then as she tried to get her to calm down and relax. “It’s okay, Wolf,” she keeps repeating, stroking the girl’s cheek with her thumb like she did when Kipo was a baby. “Nobody’s going to hurt you, love. I’m here. Mom’s here.”  
  
“Mom,” Wolf mutters in her light, feverish sleep. Her fingers grasping on Song’s shirt as if she was afraid that she’s going to let her go. " _Mom_."   
  
“That’s right,” She smiles, pressing a small kiss on her warm forehead. “I love you, Wolf.”  
  
To her surprise, the girl says it back. “I love you too, mom.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Wolf gets adopted by Song and Lio and that's just facts. Canon. We love them good old family fluff.
> 
> [tumblr blog!!](https://hereforthehurts.tumblr.com/)


End file.
